


Making Amends

by orphan_account



Series: Baby Boy 'verse [4]
Category: All Time Low, Bandom
Genre: Daddy!Jack, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, but ri's a sweetie so its ok, little!Zack, ok, so this gets p dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only Rian wasn't in the next room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Amends

**Author's Note:**

> i probably would not have finished this as fast as i did had it not been for Patri, as distractions usually actually speed along my writing process, so thanks P. Dedicated to you.

It happens on a Saturday.

Zack and Jack are just having a normal day when things take a turn for the worst. Jack had already been having a bad time because Zack just would not behave. By noon, Zack must have already been in time out at least three times. He would just constantly do the exact opposite of what he was supposed to do. If Jack asked him to clean up his toys, he would throw them around the room (to later be picked up by Jack when he continues to be rude). When Jack gave him a sippy cup (filled with grape juice, might he add), he purposely tipped it over onto the white (white!!) carpet. To say the least, Jack was upset.

But Zack’s attitude was the least of their worries. When Zack was throwing his little tantrum, he happened to be making quite a bit of noise. Noise that could be heard from Alex and Rian’s room.

It was not something Jack was expecting when Rian (who was thankfully the only one in the room at the time) came knocking at the door after Jack had finally gotten Zack to lay down for a nap. Jack cautiously walked up to the door, looking through the peep hole to see who it was first, and getting a little shaky when he saw Rian.

“Hey, what’s up?” Jack questioned quietly when he opened the door.

“Not much, are you guys okay? I heard a lot of banging in here,” Rian questioned. Jack silently cursed Zack’s mood in his head.

“Uhm, y-yeah,” Jack stuttered nervously. “W-we’re all g-good.”

“You sure, man?” Rian asked again, his eyebrows crinkling in confusion. Jack just nodded, not trusting his ability to speak again. “Then can I come in?” 

Jack’s eyes widened, and he squeaked out a quick “one sec” before promptly slamming the door in Rian’s face. He quickly went over to where Zack was cuddled with Ellie and his paci and softly shook his shoulder. “Zacky, baby, wake up for me, darling.”

Zack’s eyes slowly opened up, clouded with confusion as to why Daddy was waking him up just after he’d fallen asleep.

“You need to get up, baby boy,” Jack told him sadly. “Ri’s at the door and he wants to know what’s going on. Can you be big for me, honey?” Zack nodded after he had comprehended the words Jack was saying. He slowly sat up and discarded his blanket and Ellie into Jack’s hands, who then put the items into the closet of the hotel room. Zack quickly got rid of his pacifier and came up from headspace as there was an impatient knock on the hotel door. Jack quickly went to answer it to see Rian with a confused expression. They walked into the room and Rian looked at Zack who still had a sleepy expression on his face. 

Then it happened.

When Rian turned his head, he saw something he definitely wasn’t supposed to see.

Zack’s pacifier. When Zack had taken it out of his mouth, he hadn’t hidden it; he had put it out in the open on the table next to the bed. Rian’s eyes widened and Zack and Jack looked over to where he was facing. Zack squeaked and grabbed the paci and shoved it into the drawer of the night stand, looking back at Rian with a totally red face.

“Uhm, w-what was that?” Rian questioned nervously, as if he really didn’t want to know the answer. Zack turned impossibly more red and ran off to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him.

Jack turned to Rian. “So, uh, maybe we should talk about some things.” 

“What the hell just happened?” Rian immediately asked. Jack sighed before answering. It looked like he had to be the mature one for once.

“So, we like, do this thing,” he started nervously. He looked up at the other man who was beckoning him to continue with his eyes. “Uhm, so when Zack is like, I don’t know, stressed, he like, well, it’s called regressing, but basically that’s just a fancy word for saying that he goes into the headspace of a toddler or young child,” Jack explained while rubbing the back of his neck with the palm of his hand. Rian squinted his eyes at Jack, like he was trying to figure out if he was telling the truth or not. After a minute Rian realized he wasn’t joking and finally found words to respond with.

“So, what, he just acts like a three year old?” 

“Yeah, basically,” Jack answered. “Y’know, nap time, toys, baths, coloring, the whole nine yards.”

“So why do you get to know and not Alex and I?” There was the question Jack was kind of dreading.

“Uhm, well, oh God this is gonna sound so weird. Don’t think it’s weird, okay? So like, I mean, it’s called caregiver, but basically I’m like his daddy? Oh my God don’t look at me like that, I swear I’m normal, this is an actual thing I swear,” Jack explained awkwardly, examining the weird looks Rian had been giving him the whole time. “You know what? You think this over while I go make sure Zack is okay.”

Jack grabbed the paci from the table and opened the closet door to grab the blanket and stuffie, all the while feeling Rian’s eyes burning into his back side. He walked over and knocked on the bathroom door to get Zack’s attention.

“Baby boy, can you open the door for me? Please?” Jack asked through the door. After around 30 seconds, Zack unlocked and slowly opened the door for Jack, looking up at him with fear and tears in his eyes. “Oh honey, don’t cry, Daddy’s right here.”

 

As Jack walked into the bathroom, Rian could see Zack’s arms wrap around his waist; and that’s what made him realize. It’s not weird. While it may be unusual, Jack makes Zack feel better and cared for. Even when Rian found out his biggest secret and he was scared, Zack still lets Jack in, because it’s comfort. Regressing is comfort for Zack, and who is he to say that’s weird? Zack is usually so closed in and is never open around others, but he’s so okay with being around Jack that it’s incredible from the point of view of someone who’s know Zack since his teen years. 

It took almost ten minutes for the quiet crying sound to die down from the bathroom, but after they did, the door opened up and Jack came out, looking both relieved and nervous to see Rian waiting on the bed. Behind him followed Zack, who had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, an elephant in his arms, and was sucking rapidly on a green pacifier. Rian smiled lightly at the two of them, before deciding he should make things right.

“I’m sorry for the way I reacted before, I guess I just hadn’t realized how serious this was for the two of you,” he said softly, making sure not to startle Zack too much. Zack looked up at him and smiled a little from under his binkie. He slowly made his way over to Rian and sat down on the bed next to him, cuddling into his side. He nuzzled his head into Rian’s neck while the other wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him into his lap. 

Jack smiled at the scene, glad that it seemed everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> send me requests! - http://expelliarmshit.tumblr.com/


End file.
